My Conan
by chickee11
Summary: What happens when the antidote to Apoptoxin 4869 goes wrong. New chapter up!
1. prologue

I do not own Detective Conan or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to the only one who kills himself on the cover of each MEITANTEI KONAN manga, Aoyama-Sensei.

A small girl with short brown hair sat at the screen of a computer. She looked hardly old enough to read properly, but the data on the screen in front of her was enough to give most adults a headache.

She was really an ex member of a murderous gang and created poisons for such uses. Now a fugitive from that same gang, she took one of her own poisons in a suicide attempt. Instead of dying she was transformed into a childlike version of herself. Codename: Sherry, alias: Ai Haibara, birth name: Shiho Ayano, now a primary school student, trying to find the cure to the poison Apoptoxin 4869.

Only one other had ever survived the poison. Former High school Detective Shinichi Kudo, who also transformed into a six year old, Conan Edogawa. He now lives to try and bring down the 'men in black' who changes his form and his life.

Ai stopped typing , her eyes opened wide at what she read on the screen. She gave a haphazard smile. _Could work._ She said to herself.

Conan Edogawa stared up at his small hands as he reached for the door handle. He stood on tip-toes, cursing the body his carelessness had caused him.

"Oi Haibara, why don't you get your doorhandle lowered? I can hardly reach it!" He asked Ai

"You'll have to grow." She said coldly. Conan's face tinged, he knew that he would be vertically challenged for a long time as he had been the first time.

"I won't need to if you find a permanent cure!"

"I'd like to talk to you about that." Ai said simply. Conan gave a start. "I've found a possible cure. It will multiply your cells for a short period of time, reversing the effects of Apoptoxin 4869. Care to give it a try?"

Conan took the pill offered to him and swallowed it with a glass of water. Ten minutes later he felt, as he had whenever he changed forms, a searing pain through his chest. It soon became so unbearable he struggled to remain consciousness, then blacked out. Ai sat by his side, patting his feverish head with a wet cloth.

**Something wasn't right! **

Conan wasn't growing. Instead, his skin began bubbling and his body started jerking violently.

_"Kudo------kun-----!!!!" _ Ai screamed.

Professor Agasa burst into the room and Ai ran towards him, crying hysterically. The professor took one look at Conan's now severely mutated form and all the colour drained from his face. Unsure what to do, he swept Ai from the room and shut the door.

Conan woke slowly; every portion of his body seemed to ache.

"A-re?" Came a voice beside him. An exact replica of himself, covered in shredded clothing was sitting within a centimetre of him. He looked at his own body, it too was covered by scraps of clothes.

"A-re?" He echoed, as the twin Conan's stared at each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know the whole dividing into two people is a little far-fetched scientifically but so is shrinking XD


	2. Finding a solution

Professor Agasa left Ai's room after giving her a shot with Conan's wristwatch, so she wouldn't harm herself, and went to deal with what had happened to Conan. He dreaded the thought of going into that room, after all that there was no way he could still be alive. He opened the door slowly, as if expecting Shinichi's ghost to swoop down on him. "Is that you Professor?" Professor Agasa gave a sigh of relief, he was still alive. "Maa Shinichi we thought you were..." Prof. Agasa stopped, rubbed his eyes, and stared. "Noticed have you?" The two Conan's asked. "Where's Haibara?" "Ah...e---to---...in her room, go easy on her Shinichi, she thought she'd killed you...ah or you?" Prof. Agasa looked highly confused. "If it looked bad it feels worse!" The Conan's shouted, "What am I supposed to do now?" The two then rounded on each other "What do you mean what are you going to do? You'll just have to stay here while I go back to Rans! I don't think you..." "SHINICHI!" Prof. Agasa yelled. They even think to the same beat? He thought. "Calm down, we'll take the problem to Ai-kun, just hold on.  
  
The professor ran and woke up Ai and explained to her quickly what he had discovered. A look of comprehension dawned on Haibara's face. She went with Prof. Agasa to the room the two Conan's were in and stopped dead at the sight of them, both of whom were glaring at her. "Can you explain this to me Haibara?" They demanded. "Well, to put it simply," began Ai, regaining her composure. "The medicine I gave you was supposed to basically cause your cells to divide and cause you to grow, just as a sort of stimulant. Obviously what it has done is divide every cell in your body and detached from the original cells, creating an exact copy." "And you can fix this how?" Well if you mean can I put the two of you back together, well, that's impossible. An extra copy of Kudo-kun has grown and is a living thing; the only way to degenerate the new cells at this point is to kill one of you." Conan's one and two shuddered, neither one wanting to pick the short straw if it came to that. Haibara saw the look on their faces, wishing for an alternative to come to mind. "We can't have you two turning up on 'her' doorstep anyway. You'll have to decide who's going home and who stays here tonight. Say, the winner of jan ken *(Rock paper scissors)* or something." "Jan ken pon!" The Conan's yelled, both expelling paper. "Aigotosho!"  
  
Ten minutes later..  
  
Conan one and two both pulled out another 'rock' Prof. Agasa and Ai both sweatdropped. "Okay just flip a coin or something would you!!!"  
  
Conan and Konan, as Ai called them C and K, had decided to take turns each night on going to stay with Ran until a better solution had been found. As Conan had won the toss, he got the first night. "Ran nee-chan, I'm home." Conan called as he walked through the door. "Sorry I took so long at the Professors house" "That's okay Conan, but ring next time your going to be late, okay?" "Yes Ran nee-chan." Conan looked up at Rans face "Are you okay, Ran nee- chan? Have you been crying?" Ran sniffed a sob. "You haven't heard from Shinichi lately have you Conan? I'm just worried about him. I think something might have happened to him." "Why do you think that Ran nee-chan?" "I just sense it, like that horrible feeling I got when he left me that day at Tropical Land." She looked at Conan. "I must seem like an idiot to you Conan-kun, crying over a bad feeling." Just then the phone rang. "Hello, Mori detective Agency..." "Yo Ran, How are you?" "Shinichi? I'm fine, how about you?" "Bit divided over something but I'll get through it." "What's that?" Ran asked "Never mind." Konan laughed. "Hows the kid with the glasses?" "He's..." Ran stopped as she looked at Conan's face, mad with jealousy as someone else talked to Ran as Shinichi. "Are you okay Conan?" "I'm fine." Conan replied through gritted teeth. He had a few things to say to Konan the next day, this was HIS night with Ran.  
  
The next day was Sunday and, giving Ran the excuse of going to play video games, went back to the Professors house. Ai answered the door for Conan but he didn't stop to greet her, he ran through the door and shouted, "Where is he?" "K has gone to play with Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun. He said not to go back to Mori's house as he plans to go back there afterwards." "That yaro-!!" *Kusu kusu* "Things aren't working out so well are they Kudo-kun" "URUSE!! This is your fault anyway. Find a solution or leave me alone!" Conan shouted at her. Conan left the house and went over to his own, empty one, feeling that if killing was the only solution he was close to committing murder. I'm sorry Kudo-kun. Ai thought after him, as she watched him walk away. 


	3. sibling rivalry

Gack!!!!!!!!!!! WHO LET FUNimation GET A HOLD OF MY DEAR SWEET SHINICHI AND CALL HIM JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIDN'T THEY SEE HOW MUCH FUNimation KILLS STUFF. (If anyone from FUNimation is reading this please don't get mad, freedom of speech and all that.....)

I do not own Meitantei Conan and neither should FUNimation!!

The days passed with more squabbles between the two boy detectives that Prof. Agasa and Ai didn't know what to do with them both. Ai found it extremely hard as as before Shinichis love for Ran was only a slight annoyance, compared to two of them who saw each other as rivals. One day it got too much for Ai, and resulted in her yelling at both of them. "Why is she going to love a midget like either of you?!" She was so annoyed she even threatened to kill one of them just to get rid of the problem.

Luckily, they had managed to keep a nice schedule of staying at Rans during the week. Unfortunately that was about to change.

"Hey Conan-kun, how would you like to go to Shizuoka for the weekend?" Ran asked C the next Friday night. "Dads got a cousin who has invited us to dinner."

"Sounds great!" Conan answered. Yes! He thought, no Konan for the weekend and Ran all to myself. He went upstairs to pack some clothes. When he got to his room though, there was somebody waiting for him.

"I heard Ossan talking about the dinner party to Ran this morning, don't think your going do you, It's my turn with Ran tomorrow so you had better go back to the professors tonight, in order to avoid confusion tomorrow morning." Konan told Conan with a smirk.

"No way, I'ts my turn!" Both the Conans stared at each other with hate in their eyes, then, turned away ashamed.

"Look I'm sorry." They blurted in unison, then laughed.

"I can't believe this is reality," Konan muttered, barely audibly.

"I know." Conan agreed,"The whole turning into a six year old thing was bad enough."

They looked at each other for a while, realising they had to come to a decision. At least one of them had to give up what they loved, as there was no continuing with their current situation, it wasn't possible. They sat on the floor and talked, mostly knowing what was on the others mind before they said it. They had just reached a conclusion of neither of them going to Shizuoka when Kogoro walked in.

"Ran told me to tell you to pack warm clothes Conan, its pretty........" Kogoro stopped and stared at Conan and Konan. "...Theres t-t-two of you?? Kogoro stuttered, backing out the door. C stunned Kogoro with his watch while K ran out of the house.

Conan told Ran that he had better stay at the Professors house that weekend as he didn't feel he would find an adult party very interesting. She tried to persuade him and he almost gave in, but he couldn't go behind Konan's back. She left it at that but looked kinda hurt, it seemed that Ran thought she wasn't going to have such a good time either. Kogoro looked at Conan screuteningly for a few hours after he woke up but Conan gave him a quizzical look and Kogoro assumed that he must have been dreaming.

Ai looked over her formula, wondering where she had gone wrong. She had been sitting at it for over a week but nothing, until...... "Professor!!" She screamed.

The professor came running in. "What is it, Ai-kun? Did you find what was wrong"

"Yes." She answered meekly. "And I found something worse."

"Professor, we've come to an agreement." The Conan's told him the next morning. "We've decided that since mums coming home for a while we should go and live with her. She can disguse herself as Conans mother again and take me off of Rans hands."

The professor tried to smile as he heard the idea but cast a worried look over to Ai, whom had gone very quiet.

"Whats wrong Haibara?" The twins asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She stood up off the stool she was sitting on. "I'll see you later, I need some rest." She ran out of the room, trying to cover her tears.

Yukiko turned up on the Monday and disguised herself as Conans mother, Fumiyo Edogawa, to pick up Konan. they then went back to Shinichis old house. Yukiko was ecstatic with her tiny twin sons, and fussed over both of them, over much protest by the boys. Ai came around late that evening, saying that she wished to talk to Conan and Konan. She went into the lounge to see only Conan and Yukiko sitting in the lounge.

"Wheres K?" She asked hesitantly. Conan didn't seem to notice her strange tone.

"He'll be here in a sec." He replied simply.

Just then Konan came into the room. "What are you discussing without me?" He coughed.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asked, "You don't look well at all."

"Hes been the one going to school and theres a bug going around, you now how suceptable to colds we are." Conan told his mother. "So what did you want to say Haibara?"

"Before you kids get started, I'd like to announce the holiday I've planned for everyone. That means you and the professor too Ai-chan." Yukiko looked like a kid who had been given a great big lollypop. "K-chan and C-chan can have some time to work things out and come up with a solution while we all get to have fun. I thought a trip to Okinawa would be great....." Yukiko noticed the strange look that came into Ai's eyes. "Is there something wrong Ai-chan?"

"No, um I think its a great idea." Ai put on a smile. "How about you ring the professor and tell him your plans. I've got to get going."

"Hey wait, what were you going to tell us?" Conan and Konan asked. Ai looked at the floor.

"nothing important." She replied distantly. "See you all later." The boys watched her run out the door, wondering what had gotten into her.

They departed on the Wednesday.Konan's cold was still no better but he insisted that it shouldn't be cancelled, as the tropical air ought to do him some good. It was Kids day and the start of golden week so the plane was full. Ai was seated in between them but was very quiet and still refused to tell them what she was going to say to them. They were about to ask her again when she went deathly white and pulled her hood over her head. The boys looked up and saw that two men in black clothing had boarded the plane. One was quite stockey, the other thin with long brown hair.

JIN AND VODKA!!

The murderors walked up to the front of the plane and disappeared from veiw. The boys quickly stole fom their seats and found where Jin and Vodka were seated. They each crept under the seats and bugged each of their enemies, then crawled out again. They could hear Jin and Vodkas conversation very clearly. Konan started to get dizzy so he asked Conan to listen to their conversation and take care of Ai while he got some rest. He agreed to take over once he had woken up. Jin and Vodka stayed quiet for a lot of the Journey, apparently tired themselves. It was Konan's turn at listening and holding Ai's hand long before Jin and Vodka had anything of interest to say.

"So you think this person could really be Haruda Kenji?" Konan heard Vodka ask his older brother.

"I hope so, we really need to deal to him before he does any permenant damage to our operations."

Konan turned to Ai. "Haibara, do you know anyone called Haruda Kenji?"

Ai managed a weak smile. "Hes a spy who knows a lot of things they don't wan't him to. He's very elusive, by the time they track him he's gone. Are they still after him?"

"Must be. They say they've found out where he is."

Wow sorry its taken me so long to update. I started College and its just the end of term. I have three weeks holiday so i hope the next chapeter goes up more quickly. All comments and criticisms welcome.


	4. In the dark

This fic is getting very random. Enjoy anyway 

Conan and Konan followed Jin and Vodka out of the airport with the professor and Ai yelling after them. The twins paid their calls no mind though, only their murderous prey concerned them as they stole into the boot of jin and Vodkas taxi. In the confined space of the boot, the two lay silent, hoping to hear anything else of interest. Konan began to cough and Conan immediately put his hand up to silence him. Apon coming in contact with Konans skin, he realised his temperature had gone up again and his breathing was harsh.

"Dammit! why did you come along in this condition K?" Conan whispered.

"Well, did you think about what you were doing in the first place?" Konan retorted. "We need to…." Konan started coughing again. The car stopped.

A car door opened and footsteps could be heard walking around the car. They helf fearful breaths as the footsteps stopped beside the boot. A key turned in the lock…

Conan and konan were suddenly blinded by light flooding this dark confinement. All they could see was a dark figure leaning over them, a hand outstreached.

Vodka lifted Conan out of the car by his arm, then threw him to the ground, followed closely by Konan.

"What was it?" Jin rose from the taxi.

"A couple of brats" Vodka replied. "Looks like they..just a…" Vodka looked hard at the boys faces. "I've seen you before." He said looking directly at them. "On that train a whie ago, and I'm sure that's not the only time…"Vodka smiled. "I think someones been trying to spy on us all this time with kids. That time we found a tracking device on a disk we had wanted, the only ones around was some old guy and a kid. Maybe one of these kids!"

Konan started coughing again. Conan tried to play innocent. "Please, I don't know what you mean, my brothers sick, I need to get him to a hospital quickly." Vodka just laughed. Jin walked towards them.

"If that's the case we need to send these people who want to hurt our organization a message. The bodies of these two brats in a bag would probably let them know we are on to them." the smirk on his face matched Vodkas. 'But maybe we should let these boys have a chance to redeem themselves. Who asked you to spy on us?" He demanded, his gun to Conans head.

Conan looked scared and and Konan started crying. "Mummy-------!" Both boys then dissolved into tears, hoping to dissuade the murderers current theory on Conans appearance.

"Stop crying brats!" Vodka yelled at them, whacking Conan over the head with his revolver. "Now tell us!!"

"No one!" Conan replied defiently. Konan tried but started to cough again, his vision going in and out of focus. "My brothers sick and we need to get him to a hospital, please!"

"We're running out of time." Jin said to Vodka. "These kids are keeping us up, just leave them here."

"But the police?" Vodka protested

"Will be more of a problem if they find the bodies of two kids than have a couple of brats telling them a story of a couple of mean guys who left them on the side of the road when the stole away in their car. leave them and lets go!"

They got back in the car and drove away, leaving Conan and a very feverish Konan in the middle of nowhere.

_Well… sorry that was short. Had my final test for japanese today YAY!! ___


	5. Introducing Kenji

_The madness continues…. I may want to bring this to a close soon, maybe not. It definitely hasn't reached its full potential but maybe it never will. I'll see how the reviews go._

__

Conan looked along the road, it was narrow and he could not see any traffic, save a few cars in the distance along what appeared to be a busier road. He looked down at Konan, who was in a doze. Conan was just trying to figure how to move him to where the cars were when he saw one travelling down their road. It was a small beetle, similar to that of the professors, except this one was green. Conan walked out onto the road and signalled to the driver. The car stopped and the driver rolled down his window. Without waiting for the man to speak, Conan requested that he take them to the nearest hospital. "My brothers very sick sir, please!"

The man was middle aged, with thinning black hair and sharp eyes. He made Conan wary, but the time was urgent. The bundled Konan into the back and Conan climbed in after him. They were soon on their way.

"You boys were in a bit of a fix, what were you doing out there by yourselves, you definitely don't sound like a local?"

"Were here with our mother, but we took different taxis, and got lost."

The man looked sceptical; surely a taxi driver wouldn't leave two boys stranded in the middle of nowhere. Sensing that Conan wasn't going to say anymore, he changed tack. "Hows your brother doing?"

"He should be fine, thanks mister…."

"Haruda"

"Haruda Kenji?" Conan asked, hoping his luck was in

"Yes. Why do you know that?" Kenji looked bewildered

"When we got in the taxi two me in black clothing got in too. They ordered the taxi to go where they wanted to go and threw us out of the car partway along the journey." Conan explained, without giving away the fact that they had been following the pair on purpose. "They were talking about coming to this island in order to find you. It didn't sound like they like you very much Mister Haruda."

Kenji gave a wry laugh. "No I don't think they would…. well here we are." He said as he pulled up in front of the hospital. "I'll help you to get your brother into the hospital and I'll stay with you until your mother turns up."

Overall it turned out better than Conan could have hoped.

Yukiko, the professor and Ai had been going spare. C and K had run off chasing those murderers without their badges or any other communication device. They were all relieved to hear from Conan when he rang Yukiko's cell phone from the hospital, but Ai felt a surge of dread when she heard why they were at the hospital. She took the phone from Yukiko, "Kudo-kun, has K gone into the doctors yet."

"Yeah, but he's awake. They're taking some blood samples, just in case he's got meningitis or something, but they don't think its any more than a bad flu."

Ai went white, blood sample! There was no way Konan's condition could be kept secret if they were checking his blood. She gave the phone back to Yukiko and told the professor to start the car. She needed to talk to C and K before the doctors found anything wrong.

_Will Ai get the courage to deliver Shinichi another blow? What could be wrong with Konan? Maybe a little guessing game is in order, please review!_


End file.
